Mai as a Guy and a few other problems
by Dark Magician Child
Summary: (Okay, includes random stories now)Mai eats pocky from a bag,and she turns into a guy. Sooo.....Joey and Yugi are helping her get used to the change. Might turned Rated R for other chapters.
1. Short disclaimer&stuff

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh.At all. Also don't own DanceDanceRevolution  
  
Welcome to Mai as a Guy  
  
There are some things some people don't know. Ask me in reviews ,but no flames,k?  
  
One for some people who don't know what pocky is.. I give them a bad definition of what Im talking about.  
  
Pocky(the one I know): Japanese treat,I think. It's a cookie shaped like a stick, and has hardened ..stuff on most of it. On chocolate pocky for example,I think they put chocolate sauce on the stick ,then harden the sauce,leaving most of the stick with chocolate that's not sticky unless melted on it. There are many flavors.  
  
Also, Im doing Mai ,because if you think about it, Mai wouldn't get over a gender change quickly like the guys. I just think that's interesting. 


	2. Mais change

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, okay?  
  
Mai as a Guy  
  
Mai was walking across the street. She just bought clothes, makeup, jewlery, pocky,cards, the works. Somewhat predictable. She passes a resturant, and she got hungry all of a sudden,so she walked straight in. It also turned out she walked in the Burger Palooza(I forget the name), so there sat Yugi and Joey. Tea was sticking french fries up her nose(don't ask, I feel like making her do that).  
  
Joey: You know, there was one memorable moment on that cruise ship that I can remember.  
  
Yugi:What's that?  
  
Joey: When we first met Mai  
  
Yugi: And.?  
  
Joey: I remember her breasts the most!!!They were HUGE!!!!  
  
Yugi: and they were in my FACE.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Right then, I wished I was you.All short an' stuff.  
  
Yugi:I'm not short, okay??  
  
Joey:Riiiiight. MOKUBA'S taller than you!(A/N/I don't know if Mokuba really is taller than Yugi, I'm just guessing)  
  
Female voice: Hey guys.  
  
Joey turned around and saw Mai.  
  
Joey:Who are you?  
  
Mai:You don't remember me?  
  
Joey then looked at her breasts.  
  
Joey:Oh yeah! You're Mai Valentine!  
  
Mai:I am SO not your valentine.  
  
Joey:Whatever. Hey, want something to eat?  
  
Mai:Sure  
  
Joey:Cool. HEY, TEA, GET A HAMBURGER OVER HERE!!!  
  
Tea comes with a hamburger.  
  
Mai: I just remembered.im..er.a vegetarian.  
  
Tea:DAMN!!!I mean.oh.  
  
*flashback to a few minutes ago*  
  
Tea:*thinking* Hey,is that Mai?^__^I got a surprise for her*end thinking*HEY BOB!!!  
  
Bob:Yeah?  
  
Tea:Piss in this hamburger for me ,k?  
  
Bob:k.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Mai: Ooo..kay...well, I'll just eat these pockysticks and get out.*pockysticks were in clear plastic bag**takes a bite*  
  
Male voice: Hey, what the hell happened?  
  
*The male voice sees a white, sleeveless ,strapless ,shirt on the floor.*  
  
Mai:Oh my god. Im a guy  
  
  
  
  
  
712077  
  
  
  
  
  
So,so crappy...I'll make it better in the next chap,cause all the boy training begins then! 


	3. Shopping for clothes

Re-uploading the chapter to make sure.  
  
Mai as a Guy  
  
712077  
  
Mai:*crying in a corner*  
  
Joey: So Mai just turned into a guy?  
  
Yugi:Yeah.  
  
Joey:I'll see how hes doing.*goes over to Mai's corner*Mai? Hey,Mai..  
  
Mai:*sobbing*  
  
Joey:MAI!!!!!  
  
Mai:*sniffling*What's it?  
  
Joey: Look, what kind of pocky was it?  
  
Mai: I don't know.  
  
Joey: Did it taste like this?*takes out black box filled with mens pocky*  
  
Mai: *tastes it*yeah.  
  
Joey: Where'd you get it?  
  
Mai: I got it at the mall. Some guys were selling them  
  
Joey: What did the guys look like?  
  
Mai: One had White hair and the other.  
  
Joey: Wait a minute, did you say white hair?  
  
Mai:Yeah  
  
Joey: Um.Bakura's been missing for a while after we got back from the duelist kingdom.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yami Bakura: *lights a match* fire pretty.  
  
Yami Malik:*grabs match and lights a tree on fire*  
  
Yami Bakura: Oooooh. Fire grow bigger!  
  
Yami Malik: Let's go flame stuff!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Look!! A weapon shop!!  
  
Yami Malik: Cool! I can finally switch my dagger for something else!!!  
  
Back to Mai  
  
Mai: I don't want to be a guy!  
  
Joey: You can get used to it.  
  
Mai: I don't want to get used to it!  
  
Joey: Cmon, people're looking at you  
  
Mai: This is SO embarrasing.  
  
Yugi: We're gonna leave?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Yugi:Where to?  
  
Joey: Training.  
  
Mai: WHAT????  
  
Joey: Yeah. First, let's go to the mall.  
  
*At the mall*  
  
Mai: Um, what are you doing?  
  
Joey: *dragging Mai* I'm getting you new clothes  
  
Mai:NO!!I CANT GO IN THERE LIKE THIS!!!!  
  
Joey: Whatever. C'mon, you're going!!  
  
Mai: Hmph!  
  
*At random clothes shop*  
  
Mai: So many people are looking at me..  
  
Joey: Duh, that's why we came to get clothes. So people would stop.  
  
Mai: I like. um. this!!*picks out a formal shirt*  
  
Joey: For everyday???  
  
Mai:I don't see why not .  
  
Joey: Look, Mai, that's not what guys like me wear all the time.  
  
Mai: What do you know about fashion?  
  
Joey: You may be a guy, but you still act like a girl. Look, wear this *hands her a white shirt* since you don't know what to wear, wear something plain for now.*hands Mai some jeans and boxers*  
  
Mai: *thinking* well, I really don't know what to get, so I'll just get what Joey got me*end thinking *Okay.  
  
*minutes later , Mai comes out of the store mall with the new clothes on.*  
  
Yugi:*randomly there*O__O Joey, who the hell is that?  
  
Joey: That's Mai. He couldn't wear the boxers though. He freaked out when he took off his skirt  
  
Yugi:Oh. Well Mai needs a new name.  
  
Joey: I cant think of one. Lets just call him Mai till we think of something.  
  
Mai: So, how much to learn about being a guy?  
  
Joey: Mai, you actually want to learn now?  
  
Mai:No, not actually. I just want to go through quickly.  
  
Joey: Well, you certainly cant pick clothes.  
  
712077  
  
Oh my god. That was horrible. I might have to make it R for a special chapter . Till then, Review with no flames. 


	4. A new name,reasons,places,and roadkill

Mai as a Guy 3  
  
Notes:Thank you ,Angel Reaper, for reviewing my story,but I had writers block. I also give thanks to my friend,who gave me ideas for this chapter.  
  
712077  
  
Mai: So, is there much to learn?  
  
Joey:Depends on what you need to learn.  
  
Mai:..  
  
Yugi:I don't get it. How is it that Mai's still acting like a girl?  
  
Joey:I don't know.  
  
Yugi:I know! I'll let Yami figure this out!^___^  
  
'o'YUGIOH!!!!  
  
Yami: Okay, what's the problem?  
  
Joey:There's not too much of a problem, just that Mai  
  
Yami:Yes ,I know, but what do you want me to do?  
  
Joey: Figure out why he's still acting like a girl.  
  
Yami: Um. I'll attempt.*puts hand to Mai's chest*  
  
Mai: What are you doing?  
  
Yami: Even though I'll have less information, it's easier to get it like this,where there is a change in the body. It may have not too much info as the *insert word here*, but it has more information than the shoulders.  
  
Joey: The last sentence I didn't want to hear. So,anything yet?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:Anything yet?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:Anything yet?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:Anything yet?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:Anything yet?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:Anything yet?  
  
Yami:NO !!  
  
Joey: Okay.  
  
Yami: Now I've got something.  
  
Joey:What?  
  
Yami: Basiclly, he has the outside of a guy, but still has the spirit of a girl.  
  
Joey:That's it?  
  
Yami:That's the best.unless Mai would let me touch his *insert word here *  
  
Mai:NO!!  
  
Yami: Well,I tried.*goes in puzzle*  
  
Yugi:*still in there, playing with a stuffed giraffe*  
  
Yami:Yugi..  
  
Yugi: Huh? Oh, hi Yami!  
  
Yami: Get out.  
  
Yugi:Huh? NEVER!!!!*gets remote control*  
  
Yami:And what good will that do you?  
  
Yugi:*pushes button*  
  
Random Robot: *shoots real missles *  
  
Yami: AAAHH!!!!*gets out*  
  
Joey: What's wrong??  
  
Yami:Well, I cant go back in the puzzle.  
  
Mai: Maresuke(A/n: Just in case, the "suke"part sounds like "sukeh". Im not sure, but I think that's how its pronounced)  
  
Joey: What??  
  
Mai: I'm changing my name to Maresuke  
  
Joey: You're changing your name to Mary Sue Cakes??  
  
Mai: No, MARESUKE!!!!  
  
Joey:Oh..It sounds like a girls name.  
  
Mai: IT DOES NOT!!!Okay, so Murai shouldn't be as difficult to pronounce, should it?  
  
Joey:Okay, Murai, I'm taking you to.okay..where to take you.  
  
Yami: Back to the resturant?  
  
Mai: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Joey: Okay, how about.the arcade??  
  
Mai:No! Not all guys go to the arcade!  
  
Yami: Well..that IS true. But I'll take you to a bathroom if you don't go there.  
  
Mai:Eep!The arcade!!!  
  
Joey: Well, the bathroom DOES sound like a good place to visit.  
  
Mai: THE ARCADE!!!!PLEASE!!!  
  
Yami: Hmm.descicions, decisions.  
  
(Meanwhile)(As another part of an extra story)  
  
Mokuba: Seto, we need a unicorn!!  
  
Seto:What??  
  
Mokuba: For my friend's birthday party! We're making a play, and we need a unicorn!!  
  
Seto: for what?  
  
Mokuba: There's this scene where we stab a gay talking unicorn to death and take the horn to power a monster up!(A/n:Aka-the horn of the unicorn card. Although that's pretty evil of Mokuba.)  
  
Seto:O..kay.  
  
Mokuba: And Im gonna be a princess!!  
  
Seto: What???  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, no one wanted to be the princess ,so I decided to play the part!  
  
Seto: I don't understand.  
  
Mokuba: Remember the virtual reality world you were stuck in?  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Mokuba:Well, that dress I wore was pretty comfortable, so.  
  
Seto:You're not going.  
  
Mokuba: What???  
  
Seto:Look, Mokuba, I don't want you to turn into anymore of a crossdresser than you already are  
  
Mokuba:But.  
  
Seto:No buts!  
  
Mokuba:*pouts*  
  
Seto: I'm going out to buy some stuff to repair the duel arenas. Stay inside,okay?  
  
Mokuba:Okay!  
  
Seto: Good.*goes out*  
  
Mokuba: Sucker!!  
  
*in the streets*  
  
Honda aka Tristan:*driving in a 2003 Accord Coupe with his dog. I had to research a honda vehicle*I'll get some dungeon dice monsters! As long as nobody finds out, I wont further ruin my reputation!  
  
Rebecca:I heard that! And I'm gonna tell Yugi, traitor!  
  
Honda:Do'h!  
  
Mokuba:*whos just there,yelling on the street* Hey, Honda!  
  
Honda: Yeah?  
  
Mokuba: CAN YOU BE A UNICORN FOR A FEW MINUTES ON SATURDAY??  
  
Honda:Sure!  
  
Mokuba: GREAT!!  
  
*kitty randomly walks on the street*  
  
Honda: Okay, got to go!  
  
Dog:*barks at cat*  
  
Kitty:Meow!  
  
Honda:Aw, that's such a cute kitty!*runs over it*  
  
Mokuba:*shout*ROADKILL!!!  
  
Honda: Alright, so that gives us how many points, Blankey(is that the dog's name?)  
  
Dog:Woof.  
  
Honda: How many? 180 points? Wow!  
  
712077  
  
I think im gonna continue all the stories in this fanfiction(Mai as a Guy, Mokuba's time with Honda, and Fire or Axes?). I might not be able to update for a long time. 


	5. Arcade , Duke, & Tristan's Father

I said that I wouldn't update for a time, and I didn't  
  
Thanks For Reviews!!! (To Guess Who: Pin-pin, update your story when you can! I love it ^-^Oh, and press "enter" twice for separate paragraghs if you havent already) (To Feisty Angel: I'll try to be more descriptive) (To Ranma Faye: I love your story "Episode 2 of the ParaDox Brothers and so on."!!)  
  
Oh, and I'll just make up an arcade,as there is one in the manga,but I'll make one up..for no reason! And.on with Mai and the other, random, pointless problems  
  
712077  
  
*Joey, Yami, and Mai are.still outside the mall*  
  
Yami: Okay, so we're going to the arcade, NOT the bathroom,now stop freaking out, Murai.  
  
Mai:* after screaming for 20 min., Mai finally shuts up*  
  
Joey: Thank god.which arcade?  
  
Yami: Huh? I thought there was only one.  
  
Joey: Well, there's this new one that was just built.  
  
Yami: Because..  
  
Joey:No idea.  
  
Yami:Lets go to the new one, then.  
  
* At the new arcade*  
  
Joey: Nice.  
  
Yami: Yugi told me there were games here. I don't see any.  
  
Joey: They're in front of your face.  
  
Yami: No, those are TV's. Where are the games?  
  
Joey: Yugi hasn't shown you a lot, has he?  
  
Yami: Yes he has!  
  
Joey: .  
  
Yami: THOSE ARE FRICKIN' TV'S!!!!!!!!THEY ARE NOT GAMES!!!!!!!!  
  
Strangers in Arcade:*turn around and stare at Yami*  
  
Joey: *gives Mai some money* here Murai, look for a game, and I'll be with Yami explaining games to him.  
  
Mai: Er.alright.  
  
*after a while- Mai is still looking for a game, as this arcade is huge*  
  
Mai: Is there any game here that's not crappy???*Looks where there is a big crowd, which someone is shouting "Damn, she's won every round so far!!", goes there, cuts through the crowd, only to find a 2-opponent game with pressable arrows on the floor(and of course, a screen), a man crying and.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TEA'*  
  
Mai: Holy Crap!!!I gotta get outta here!*thinking* I have to get away, what if she sees me and challenges me?? I don't know about any of the games here!!!*end thinking*  
  
Tea': Who is the next challenger of Dance Dance Revolution?(note: I will update my 1st chapter if there is anything I don't own, like DDR for example. Lawyers, you still cant sue me!!)*looks around and spots Mai**thinking* Hey, that guy's cute!!He'll be perfect for my next round!*ennd thinking* Hey, you!*points at Mai* play DDR!!  
  
Mai:*thinking*shit! Okay.just play, she doesn't look like she knows who I am, so I shouldn't be embarrased, right?*end thinking* Er.I never played DDR.  
  
Tea': Not even on a Playstation? Fine,let me explain, you will see random arrows on that screen, and you have to step on whatever arrows on the screen are on the floor!(that's the version I saw at a convention)  
  
Mai: I still don't understand, but okay.  
  
*with Joey and Yami*  
  
Yami: C'mon, dude, kill that .thing!!!  
  
Joey: That's a guy in a costume, Yami. Can't you tell?  
  
Yami: A guy in a costume? These games are getting weirder every dayOH HOLY SHIT NO YOU DID NOT DIE ON ME KAFU YOU DID NOT!!!!!!Got any quarters, Joey?  
  
Joey: Only enough for one more game.  
  
Yami: Aw, man, I'll go ask Yugi for advice*goes inside puzzle*  
  
Yugi: Yami..  
  
Yami: Yugi, I need to ask you something.  
  
Yugi: Yami, I need to ask you something too. WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING ME???*grabs a teddy bear, rips it, and pulls out a dagger* You will die NOW!!!!*throws it at Yami*  
  
Yami: O_O AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!*gets out of there before dagger hits him*  
  
Yugi: * hugs elephant* Isn't it fun scaring Yami?  
  
*outside of puzzle*  
  
Yami: Damn, Yugi has taken over MY puzzle!!!  
  
Joey: Well, King of Games, let an expert who hasn't played show his skill!!*shoves Yami away*  
  
(Meanwhile, at Duke Devlin's Shop)  
  
Yami Malik: Okay, here's the wepaon shop, lets go in!  
  
Yami Bakura: This place looks oddly familiar.  
  
*inside the store*  
  
Duke: Hello, I fired everyone else, so how may I help you?  
  
Yami Bakura: This ain't a weapon shop!This is a game shop!!  
  
Duke: I have everything, trust me.  
  
Yami Malik: Well, if you REALLY got everythin', give me an axe!!  
  
Duke: Okay *looks around shelves and gets out a real axe*  
  
Yami Malik: Cool!! How much?  
  
Duke: Actually, this is a family heirloom ,but I don't like it. You can keep it for free.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're throwing a family heirloom out? Well, you probably don't got any other things.*leaves*  
  
Yami Malik: Huh? WAIT UP , YAMI BAKURA!!!*leaves*  
  
*after 2 minutes, Mokuba comes in*  
  
Duke: Okay, did you come here for cards or weapons?  
  
Mokuba: Weapons!  
  
Duke: What weapon is it this time?  
  
Mokuba: A dagger!  
  
Duke: *hands him a dagger with a handle shaped like a dragon* here ya go.  
  
Mokuba: Thank you !*leaves*  
  
*after a few more minutes, Honda comes in*  
  
Honda: Hey ,Duke, got any private home Dungeon Dice monsters stuff?  
  
Duke: Nope.  
  
Honda: Damn.*leaves*  
  
*outside of the shop*  
  
Honda: What's Blankey gonna say about this?Man, oh man.  
  
*Kemo, one o' pegasus's guards, runs to Honda and hugs him*  
  
Kemo: Aw, son , I miss you so much!!Look how much you've grown!!!  
  
Honda: ???Don't you work for Pegsy?  
  
Kemo: Yeah, whatever, I LOVE YOU SON!!!  
  
Honda: Im not your son.  
  
Coach (you know, that dude with the similar hairstyle of Kemo's and Honda's): He's telling the truth.  
  
Kemo: Who you?  
  
Coach: Im Honda's coach at his school. And his rightful father.  
  
Honda:Okay, look, I have a dog who's waiting for me in my car, so I gotta go*runs to the car *  
  
Kemo&Coach: WAIT HONDA!!!!!  
  
Honda: *in car* phew!! We gotta go, Blankey, and fast!!!*drives out of there*  
  
Kemo: Whoever you are, you cant be his father.  
  
Coach: Oh yes I am!!!* pulls out birth certificate*  
  
Kemo:*after reading* Oh my god, you ARE his father!!!  
  
Coach: And after I apologize,he should never know.  
  
Kemo:*nods* Well, farewell then. 712077 #1, boring,#2, somewhat serious at the end, and it wouldn't have ended that way if my sis wasn't yelling at me to get off. And the No Flames rule is still up if you want to review. 


End file.
